dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taliseth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Geode xmas.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nyastara (Talk) 03:43, 17 December 2011 Old egg sprites Hy there Taliseth, thanks for helping with adding the old sprites to the articles. :) Just a small nudge in the right direction, before you upload all the old egg sprites and to prevent to many double uploads. Take a peek at the very first pages of the DC-Wiki gallery, where you can find all of the old egg sprites already being uploaded and waiting to get added to their dragon articles. ;) (except for the old cracking sequences off the eggs) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 19:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I apologize! I did consider looking it up but lost track (though I did conduct a rough search). Taliseth 23:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About Kila's "Chocolate Cordial" Valentine Hello, I just want to say you that I saw your edit in the Currently Being Released page and I had to delete it, as Kila's "Chocolate Cordial" Valentine is her Alt Sweetling, not this new Valentine dragon. You can see him in the Sweetling page, it's the dark brown one ;) Thank you for contributing the same :) Greets! MisunderstoodDreamer 17:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I soon found this out. But I was sure I removed it.... Taliseth 23:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) About adding spriter's alts Hy there Taliseth, I've got a big favor to ask of you, could you please wait with adding the images of the spriter's alt? The DC-Wiki team already contacted Aangs-sister about her alts, and if she would be willing to share them after her alts turned into adults. Because we don't want her eggs/hatchlings to die because of sickness. We even added 3 new rules to the "Rules Of New Dragon Releases" concerning this particular issue. This isn't meant as a reprimand but as a well-meant request to you.:) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. I did indeed see that. Aangs started releasing her information, and (at least) one of her alts grew up so I thought it would be alright. Sorry though. Taliseth (talk) 18:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Flowers Hy Taliseth, I think it would be easier to upload them after the credits are revealed. I mostly do it like that: upload all images from one artist, add them to the article and then start with the next load of an other artist. This way we won't lose track of which images have already been uploaded. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:01, February 14, 2013 (UTC) The credits have been revealed already. See news. Taliseth (talk) 03:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *Hey Taliseth, *points to the Send a Flower article*. ;) When I got your first message 14 hours ago they haden't been revealed (I checked since I had forgotten because the flower trading let my attention slip ^_^ and your message was the needed wake-up call). But as soon as I noticed that the credits were revealed, I started uploading the images and added them to the article (ca. 8 hours ago). greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 06:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Navigation Hy there, thanks for reminding me! :) I updated the top navigation greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:53, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Snow Wars Hy there Taliseth, don't worry I already saved the descriptions of the old and newly added items. ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 01:53, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Flowers YOU ARE AN ANGEL!!!! I have started to cut the flowers from the big image and saved them as seperate images, but I'm far from finished. ^_^; How about I cut the top half and you the bottom half? like this: http://s170.photobucket.com/user/Nyastara/media/DC%20Stuff/plants2_zps049e6767.png.html?sort=3&o=0 Would that be ok with you? greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 19:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure I can do that. You can have that pinkish water lily that is cut off ^^. Taliseth ♑....(sing)✦✦✦✧✧ 20:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *Hey there, let's do it your way with all colorations and stages in one image. ;) It saves us a lot of work. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 09:19, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Easter Hey there Taliseth, I'll fix this as soon as I can, thanks for bringing this to my attention! Yep, I've seen that you've posted the flower images thank you so much for the help! I'm currently working to make my images like yours, since I thought that you meant, that you create an image with the 1st stage, 2nd stage, and all the 3rd stages and 4th stages in it. (all in one image) ;) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC)